List of Digimon cast members
This is a list of the cast members in order of series, movies, and last name. English Digimon Adventure * —Wizardmon, Vademon * —Ogremon * Bill Capeze—Frigimon * —Biyomon * —Togemon, Dokugumon, Mrs. Izumi * —Etemon/MetalEtemon, Myotismon/VenomMyotismon * —MetalSeadramon, Chuumon, Deramon, Jim Kido, Mr. Kamiya, Unimon * —Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya * —Agumon, Divermon #1, Hagurumon * Eddie Frierson—Datamon * —Palmon * —Nancy Takaishi * David Greenlee—Hiroaki Ishida * —Machinedramon, Phantomon * —Gomamon/Ikkakumon * —WarGreymon, Scorpiomon * —T.K. Takaishi * —Joe Kido, Greymon * —Puppetmon * —Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon * Julie Maddalena—Mrs. Tachikawa * —Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Gekomon, Nanimon * —Izzy Izumi * —Kari Kamiya * —Gatomon/Angewomon * —Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Divermon #2, Mr. Izumi * —Sora Takenouchi * —Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Vegiemon * —Apocalymon, Kiwimon, Leomon/SaberLeomon * —MetalGreymon * —DemiDevimon, Digitamamon Piedmon * —"Matt" Yamato Ishida, Bakemon * Mike Reynolds—Old Gennai * —Mrs. Takenouchi * —Mimi Tachikawa * —Taichi Kamiya, Pumpkinmon * —Zudomon, Miko the Cat, Andromon, DarkTyrannomon, Divermon #3, Elecmon, Gazimon wearing sunglasses, Tyrannomon * —Meramon, Whamon * —Birdramon/Garudamon, Blossomon, LadyDevimon * —Patamon * —Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * —Lord Bakemon * —Mr. Tachikawa * —Devimon Movie Cast (English version) * —WarGreymon/Omnimon (Movie 2) * —Parrotmon (Movie 1) * —Diaboromon (Movie 2) * —MetalGarurumon/Omnimon (Movie 2) Digimon Adventure 02 * —Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared with Dave Mallow) * —Flamedramon, Raidramon, Poromon, Pururumon, BlackWarGreymon * —Roachmon * Frank Catalano—Mr. Ichijouji * —Yolei Inoue, Biyomon * —Togemon, Arukenimon, Mrs. Izumi, Dokugumon * —Davis Motomiya * —MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon * —T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Motomiya, Yuri * —Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya, Datirimon, Maria, Rosa * —Middle Poi Brother * —Agumon, Digmon, Submarimon, Ninjamon * Tom Gibis—Michael * —Nancy Takaishi * David Greenlee—Hiroaki Ishida * —SkullSatamon * —Hawkmon/Aquilamon, Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirman), Halsemon, Shurimon, Hogan (Gennai Clone), Ilya (Gennai Clone) * —Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Mr. Takenouchi * —WarGreymon, Scorpiomon * —Ms. Ichijouji, Leafmon/Minomon, Mina * —Joe Kido, Greymon, Benjamin (Gennai Clone) * —Mr. Inoue, Azulongmon * —Deputymon, Grandpa Hida, Lou, Youngest Poi Brother, RedVegiemon, Seadramon * Julie Maddalena—Mrs. Tachikawa * —Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon (shared with Robert Axelrod), Upamon, Gekomon * —Dokugumon (second voice), Floramon (Catherine's), Mrs. Hida, Kiwimon, Yuehon * —Kari Kamiya * —Gatomon/Angewomon, Nefertimon, Silphymon (shared with Neil Kaplan) * —Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Roachmon, Jackie (Gennai Clone) * —Crabmon/Coelamon * —June Motomiya, Mrs. Inoue * —Daemon, Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Tortomon * —Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince)/Imperialdramon (shared with Derek Stephen Prince) * —MetalGreymon * —Yukio Oikawa * —DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared with Paul St. Peter)/Imperialdramon (shared with Paul St. Peter), Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor, Digitamamon, Derek * —Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Anna, Catherine * —Taichi Kamiya (TV) * —Betamon * —Phil * —Zudomon, DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon, Tyrannomon, José (Gennai Clone) * —Meramon, Whamon * —Birdramon/Garudamon, LadyDevimon, Blossomon * —Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon, Mummymon, Eldest Poi Brother * —Mr. Tachikawa * —Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon Movie Cast * —Willis (Movie 3) * —Rapidmon (Movie 3), Omnimon (Movie 4) * —Seraphimon (Movie 3) * —Gabumon, Hawkmon, Omnimon (Movie 4) * —Wendigomon (Movie 3), Armageddemon (Movie 4) * Jason Spisak—Tai (Movie 4) * —Patamon (Movie 4) Digimon Tamers * —Takato Matsuki, Gallantmon (shared with Steven Blum) * —Hagurumon, Musyamon * —Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon (shared with Brian Beacock), Megidramon, Kenta Kitagawa, Yamaki * —Guardromon/Andromon * —Riley, Mrs. Kitagawa * —Chuchidarumon Elder * —Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon/Sakuyamon (shared with Melissa Fahn) * —Narrator, Kai Urazoe (TV) * Michael Earl—Mr. Akiyama * —Sinduramon, Cherrymon, Policeman * —Babamon, Curly, Harpymon * —Rika Nonaka, Sakuyamon (shared with Mari Devon) * —Jijimon, Dolphin * Rebecca Forstadt—Ai * —Shibumi * —Seiko Hata, DarkLizardmon * —Jeri Katou, Mrs. Katou, D-Reaper & Agents * —Indramon, Babel, Divermon * —Clockmon, Man In Black, Mr. Mori * —Baihumon * —Monodramon, Cyberdramon/Justimon (shared with Steve Staley), Sandiramon, Orochimon, Tsugai * —MarineAngemon, Daisy, Mako * —Mr. Kitagawa * —Kazu Shioda * —Gekomon, Allomon, Chief Cabinet Secretary, Grani, Vilemon * —Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon (shared with Dave Wittenberg) * —Nami Asaji * —Azulongmon, Henry's Sensei * —Pajiramon, Rumiko Makino, Digivolution voice, Pajiramon * —Jagamon Leader, Makuramon * —Suzie Wong, Tally * —Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Katou, Majiramon, Mihiramon * —Leomon, Gorillamon * —Zhuqiaomon * —Janyu Wong * —Impmon/Beelzemon * —IceDevimon * —Lopmon/Antylamon * —Alice McCoy, Mrs. Matsuki * —Kumbhiramon * —Calumon * —Dobermon, Dogmon, Vikaralamon * —Meramon * —Dokugumon, MetalKoromon * —Ryo Akiyama, Justimon (shared with Lex Lang) * —Mr. Matsuki * —Coco * —Henry Wong, MegaGargomon (shared with Mona Marshall), Ebonwumon, Johnny Beckenstein * —Principal Seiji Kurosawa, Devidramon, Chatsuramon English Movie Cast * —Rika's father (Movie 6) * —Labramon (Movie 5) * —Ryuuji Tamashiro/Mephistomon/Gulfmon (Movie 5) * —Omnimon (Movie 5), Locomon (Movie 6) * —Wataru Urazoe (Movie 5), Parasimon (Movie 6) * —Kai Urazoe (Movie 5) * —MarineAngemon (Movie 6) * —Lopmon (Movie 6) * —Baromon (Movie 5) * —Mr. Uehara (Movie 5) * —Jeri Katou, Riley (Movie 6) * —Minami Uehara (Movie 5) * —Omnimon (Movie 5) * —Seasarmon (Movie 5) Digimon Frontier * —Bokomon, 2nd Narrator * —Parrotmon, Saggitarimon, Shamanmon * —J. P. Shibayama * —Arbormon, Honeybeemon * —Chiaki, Biyomon, Minomon * —Burgermon Male * —Tetsuo, Mushroomon * —Chameleonmon, Snimon, SuperStarmon * —Floramon, Poyomon, TorikaraBallmon * —1st Narrator * —Airdramon, Candlemon, Centarumon, Datamon, Pteramon * —Koichi Kimura, Bakumon, Pipismon * —Toucanmon * —Mama Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon * —SkullSatamon * —Patamon, Nefertimon * —Baromon, Kokuwamon Leader, Mushroomon, Woodmon * —Candlemon, Gazimon, Gotsumon, Honeybeemon, Meteormon, Nohemon, Pagumon, Toucanmon * —Cerberumon, Meteormon, Starmon * —Swanmon * —Airdramon, Gryphonmon, KaratsukiNumemon * —Katsuharu, Pagumon, Toucanmon * —Angemon, Centarumon, Gekomon, Goblimon, Piddomon, SkullSatamon, ToyAgumon * —Lucemon, EbiBurgermon, Toucanmon * —Candlemon Leader, Golemon, Sepikmon (second one), Vademon * —Ophanimon, Burgermon, Otamamon, Palmon, Pipismon, Salamon * —Mercurymon * —Deramon, Gomamon, Meteormon, Starmon * —Ranamon, Burgermon, Kokuwamon, Poyomon * —Asuramon, Kongoumon, Mamemon Elder, ShadowToyAgumon, ShadowWereGarurumon, Zanbamon * —Cherubimon, IceLeomon, Monzaemon/WaruMonzaemon, Mushroomon * —Seraphimon, SkullSatamon * —Dynasmon, Grumblemon, Honeybeemon, Oryxmon, ShadowToyAgumon * —Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (TV)/Aldamon, Flamemon * —Zoe Orimoto, Lopmon * —Floramon, Burgermon * —Wizardmon, Candlemon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi (Tommy's brother) * —TorikaraBallmon * —Tommy Himi, Kapurimon * —Neemon, Centarumon, Dogmon, Elecmon, GranKuwagamon, Pandamon, Phantomon * —Whamon * —Crusadermon, Togemon * —Tsunomon/Gabumon, Karatenmon * —The Trailmon family, Cherrymon, IceDevimon, Kokuwamon, Meteormon, Phantomon, Pipismon, Raremon, Sorcermon, Starmon * —Sepikmon (first one), Volcamon Movie Cast * —Dinohyumon (Movie 7) * —Bearmon (Movie 7) * —D'Arcmon (Movie 7) * —Grizzlymon (Movie 7) * —Boarmon (Movie 7) * —Kotemon (Movie 7) * —HippoGryphomon (Movie 7) * —Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon/BurningGreymon (Movie 7) Digimon Data Squad * —Agumon/GeoGreymon * —Falcomon * —Lalamon/Sunflowmon * —Merukimon * —Connor son (11), DemiDevimon #2 (11) * —Kristy Damon * —Boxer Hayase Harris (9), DemiDevimon #3 (11) * —Marcus Damon * —Thomas H. Norstein * Michael P. Greco—Robber #2 (4) * —Officer Megumi Shirakawa * —Vilemon (11) * —Drimogemon (4, 5), Digmon (5) * —Gotsumon * —Neon Hanamura (8) * —Elecmon (6) * —Frigimon (16) * —Sarah Damon * —Kamemon, Dr. Spencer Damon, Policeman (1), Kokatorimon (1), Waiter (7), DemiDevimon #1 (11) * —Yoshino Fujieda * —Keramon/Chrysalimon (8), SaberLeomon (20-22) * —Commander Sampson * —Kudamon, Ferris Wheel Operator (7), Policeman (7) * —Officer Miki Kurosaki * —Keenan Crier * —Meramon (3) * —Gaomon/Gaogamon * —Director Hashima * —Biyomon * —Homer Yushima, Butler, Virus Garurumon (6), Citramon (7), Teacher (7), Shitori (11) * Travis Willingham—Boomer (6) * —Kunemon/Flymon (2) * —DemiMeramon (3), Robber #1 (4) Digimon World Data Squad * —Agumon/GeoGreymon * —Falcomon * —Lilithmon * —Renamon * —Lalamon/Sunflowmon * —Thomas H. Norstein * —Marcus Damon * —Beelzemon, Belphemon, Masaki Nitta * —Officer Miki Kurosaki * —Gaomon/Gaogamon * —Kosaburo Katsura * —Kamemon * —Yoshino Fujieda * —Barbamon, Leviamon * —Commander Sampson * —Kudamon * —Yuma Kagura * —Officer Megumi Shirokawa * —Keenan Crier * —Tsukasa Kagura, DemiDevimon * —Biyomon/Birdramon * —Homer Yushima, Creepymon, Lucemon Chaos Mode Digimon Fusion * —Cutemon, Shoutmon * Melissa Fahn—Nene Amano * —Ballistamon, Dorulumon * —Bagramon * —Pickmonz * —Omnimon, Reapmon * Vic Mignogna—Christopher Aonuma, MadLeomon * Colleen O'Shaughnessey—Angie Hinamoto, Monitamon * Derek Stephen Prince—Jeremy Tsurgi * Cindy Robinson—Laylamon * Nicholas Roye—Mikey Kudo * —Blastmon * Christopher Smith—Jijimon * Kirk Thornton—Tactimon Cast members